dgraymanfandomcom-20200223-history
Critical Point (episode)
'Critical Point '(臨界者, Rinkaisha) is the 87th episode of the D.Gray-Man anime. Short Summary Allen continues his attack on Tyki after reaching critical point, with Lenalee and Chaozii being able to do nothing but watch. It is not long before Allen is able to use his newly acquired Sword of Exorcism to destroy Tyki's Noah memories, which enrages Road. Meanwhile, Lavi struggles in Road's Dream World when he is confronted by illusions of his friends, Bookman and his 48th alias, Deak. Long Summary As Lenalee and Chaozii watch on as Allen reaches critical point, Lavi is confined within Road’s barrier and his mind is stuck within her Dream World. Within the Dream World, Lavi is surrounded by illusions of the dead bodies of his friends. He finds Lenalee and begs her to wake up and is then confronted by his previous alias, Deak, who says she is nothing more than a tiny piece of history. He is also reminded by Bookman that those of the Bookman Clan only exist on the sidelines of the world and must observe with unbiased eyes. Deak goes on to warn Lavi that he should not let his heart distract him and interfere with his recording of history. Lavi, however, realises that the whole thing is an illusion and that he needs to get out of there. Meanwhile, despite her injured legs, Lenalee tries to get out of Road’s barrier by kicking it over and over again. She eventually becomes exhausted, but Chaozii, having seen her determination begins to punch the barrier in an attempt to break it down. Lenalee tries to stop him but he does not listen, even when his fist begins to bleed. Unsurprisingly, he is unable to break down the barrier and despairs at his lack of power. As this happens, Road and Tyki look to Allen in shock when they see that he has produced a sword from his left arm. Allen is determined to get out of there by using his new power, managing to push back a surprised Tyki, who begins to worry he has awakened something terrible. Road also expresses shock upon seeing the sword, which she remembers as one the Millennium Earl once held. Even Lenalee becomes concerned about the large amount of power coming from Allen. With this, Allen continues his fight with Tyki, asking him is there is anyone in the world he would want to protect. This makes Tyki think back to his human friends, especially Eeez, who he often gave gifts of small, precious stones and the silver buttons from the exorcist uniforms. Road reveals that she knows why he always takes the silver buttons from the slayed exorcists’ uniforms and tells Tyki that he seems to be getting too friendly with the humans he hangs out with. Despite thinking about the group of humans he cares for, Tyki maintains that there are times when the people he wants to protect do not matter - he greatly enjoys killing and destroying. At that moment, Allen strikes him with his Sword of Exorcism, and although Tyki felt the pain, he realises it did not kill him like he thought it would. Tyki is not completely unharmed, however, as it is revealed by Allen that he did not strike his body, but his Noah memories. When Allen prepares to deal the finishing blow to Tyki’s Noah memories, Road leaps into action but Tyki stops her. He thinks about what it would be like if one of the sides of him were to disappear - he considers it will actually make life easier, but concludes that it would probably be boring. He stands, and allows Allen to stab him, apologising to Road. He again thinks of Eeez before he passes out. While Chaozii celebrates their win, Road becomes enraged and stabs him with her sharpened candles. She then summons more of the candles to surround Allen, Lenalee and Chaozii, and although she realises that they would probably do no harm to Allen, the others would surely die if they were struck. Road heads to Tyki’s body and holds him, warning Allen that she feels a little hot-headed because of what happened. She wishes to punish his friends for what happened, promising to rip Lavi’s heart to shreds. Back in the dream world, Lavi is surrounded by the illusions of his friends’ reanimated corpses. He is again confronted by Bookman who asks him what the duty of the Bookman Clan is. At that moment, Lenalee awakens in Lavi’s arms and attempts to stab him, though Lavi manages to jump back in time. She asks him why he has abandoned his friends, and tells him that they are not just ink on paper. With this, all of his friends begin to attack him. Lavi closes his eyes and reminds himself that it is all an illusion. He attempts to calm himself, then begins to fight back. Characters Episode Notes *In the manga, Tyki does not think about Eeez or his other human friends during his fight with Allen. Navigation Category:Episodes